Events
Events 'happen occasionally, usually at holidays, only for a short period of time. Current Events 'Victini Event Victini Event. Have a and type in your party and go to either Route 1, Route 5 or Seafoam Cave (1/1000 chance of encountering). Pokémon Obtainable in This Event: Past Events July 4th Event The July 4th Update! For the next week or so, you can encounter these types of Auras at a 1/15 rate: America, American, Canadian, Moon Landing, Liberty, Fireworks, Sparklers, Eagle ( 37 Pokemon have these auras). Once the July 4th update is over, these will be retired. America Darkrai also has this increased probability, however will also be retired at the conclusion of the event. Aura Converter Event If you go to the 2nd floor in Mysterious Grotto's Battle Tower, you'll see an NPC of wish_z. When you interact with him, he'll ask you to give him 64 BP for a recolor of one of the Weather Trio, which are Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. Easter Event You could find these Pokémon if you had a Pokémon that had to do with Easter (ex. Buneary): The Weird Looking Guys Event Pokémon you could obtain: |} Spawn Message Server: "A rare Pokémon has appeared in Route __!" . This Event is now over! ]] Pewter City's Druddigon Event How to Obtain Druddigon Go to Pewter City's PokéCenter and talk to the NPC in green. He will say The Project Pokemon Community Group has reached 100,000 Members! Get a free Shiny Druddigon? Pokémon you could obtain: ]] Cinnabar Volcano's Rotom Event How to Obtain Rotom Rotom used to be obtained in a 2015 event where you needed to have a -type or an -type Pokémon in your party and search in grass patches of Cinnabar Volcano. When you find a Rotom a dialog will appear prior to the battle saying "Something was attracted by the Electricity and Spookiness of your Pokemon!". Rotom will then be encountered. Pokémon you could obtain: Pewter City's Thundurus and Shuckle Event How to Obtain Thundurus and Shuckle Thundurus and Shuckle used to be obtained in Pewter City's PokéCenter. It was an event in where 2 NPCs would ask you if you have a certain Pokemon (maybe Legendaries/Rare/Commons) that you would trade for either a Shuckle or a Thundurus. Pokémon you could obtain: Halloween Event 2016 [link to article] Last October 2016, there was an Event in where you could encounter the "Headless Horseman" which would let you choose 3 Pokémon that you can battle '''and '''catch. The 3 Pokémon that you could either catch or battle are Darumaka, Chatot or Poochyena. Pokemon you could obtain: Christmas Event 2016 In December 2016, A new area was added, Snow Canyon, where you could battle Red, the famous character from the games and Pokemon Origins. You can also find new Pokémon like the Ash has in the Anime, Hawlucha. This area is permanent. Pokemon you can obtain: Valentines Day Event During this event that ran through all of February you could find any Pokémon having a 'Heart Aura'. 'Genesect Event' Every 10 minutes, there was a chance depending on the amount of players in a server that an event Pokemon will spawn. It is announced in blue text by the server in the chat. Every 10 minutes, if you're lucky and hit the chance, the chat will say: "A rare Pokémon has appeared on __!" (The blank being a Route). The first person to encounter a wild Pokémon on the route will encounter the event Pokémon and the server will say: "______" found the rare Pokemon!" (The blank being the username of the person who found it). The text of this sentence (Red or Purple) determines which Pokemon they have found meaning Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf in Red and Genesect in Purple. Once the first person encounters, you have to wait another 10 minutes for the next spawn message. The Pokémon will almost always be Uxie, Mesprit or Azelf, with a little chance of instead encountering Genesect. Halloween/Xmas 2017 Event In 2017 an entity by the name of the Headless Horseman and Santa would spawn in a random area in the map. If you found this entity and spoke to it it would make it so the next Pokémon you found would be an Aura (Reskin) or if you got lucky you would get a Hoopa. Category:Events Category:Helpful Pages